


Manji

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Blade of the Immortal AUManji still has needs





	Manji

The samurai was sitting in the lobby, drinking sake quietly. Eyes neatly staring at the floor, ignoring the fornication happening around him. While he couldn’t deny that he was here for the same thing, the openess bothered him. The act was not something to be ashamed of but he preferred privacy personally.  Bringing the long pipe up to his lips. He’d been alive for too long, not really caring for it anymore but he was still human and every once in awhile his body begged. 

 

“I’m sorry sir. There is only one man left available.” The servant bowed. She was shaking a bit, obviously afraid of the scarred samurai. Tapping his pipe empty on the ashtray.

“That's fine. It doesn't matter.” His voice flat as he stood, the faint jangling of chains could be heard from the kimono swirling around his body. The servant was surprised but grateful, leading him towards the back. Bowing as she slid open a door. It snapped shut behind Manji who sat quietly on the futon. Not having to wait long for the quiet shuffle of feet to enter the room. 

 

A beautiful man. Pale skin, dark eyes and hair. Loose light blue kimono showing off his fit chest. Only a hint of emotion showed in the abyss of those eyes. For once Manji saw curiosity about his body rather than horror.

“You seem to be a man with many stories to tell…” his paid partner kneeled next to him. Hands gripping the fabric of Manji’s outfit.

“You have long fingers…” The samurai took his guest by the wrist, kissing one of his finger tips. “What’s your name?” Holding that hand to his cheek enjoying the warmth of the strangers skin.

 

Usually his male clients got right down to business. This man was different. Very different.

“Goro…” Softly kissing that right damaged eye. Manji flinched slightly but didn’t turn away from this other man’s touch.  A thumb running along the scar on his nose. Lips tenderly kissing the corner of his damaged lips. Goro had women like this, broken souls only looking for a loving touch. He slid a hand along the samurai’s shoulder as they slowly kissed. Pushing fabric off the tan skin. A man, especially one as handsome as this one was, seeking actual lovemaking and not animalistic fornication, that was rare indeed.

 

“Aren’t you a bit old for this job?” Manji’s smirk shivered away as that bright pink tongue slowly traced up the scar on his chest. Lips kissing the crossing line.

“Well the men tend to favor the younger boys but women like older.” Hand caressing the samurai’s other shoulder, exposing it as well. “So many scars. It's a miracle you're alive…” Manji snorted, roughly pulling him by the front of his blue kimono. Kissing him deeply and thoroughly.  Goro’s toes curled, he could feel the desire building in him. It wasn’t the usual smoky, smouldering feeling either. This was a real warmth, one he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

Shifting onto his clients lap, pushing the fabric on Manji’s right side as his left encircled Goro’s waist to hold him close. Lips not parting till a loud metallic thump came from the floor. Both of them staring at the chained blade that had fallen from Manji’s sleeve. The other man was a bit sheepish under his paid companies glare. “Normally they take your weapons when you come in here. For safety.” Scooping up the blade and setting it on his shoulder as he took it to the table across the room. This gorgeous man with kiss swollen lips and a blade… Manji couldn’t help but want. Swiftly up on his feet and pinning the other man to the table. Picking Goro up enough so he could sit on the piece of furniture. Shucking off the other sleeve. Grabbing his soon too be lovers chin to direct him away from the two other blades that fell from his outfit. 

 

First kissing Goro’s lips, then down his neck, nipping at the large pale chest. Pulling at the blue fabric till it was loose enough to slide down Goro’s shoulders. Those long fingers gripping the edge of the table as his nipple was gently licked. Flicking the blue fabric away to expose those pale legs and curving cock. Grabbing his partner by the thighs and dragging his hips to the edge. Grinding his own want against his. Manji was nibbling at his neck as Goro went to remove the kimono. Growling into the other man's flesh,

“No leave it on. I like how it looks against your skin.” Reaching between Goro’s legs to clumsily remove any other fabric that was in the way, just leaving him in the bright blue silk. Pulling at his own clothes this his kimono dropped off his body with a heavy thump.

 

Manji pulled away quickly shuffling around the room, looking for something to slick himself with. Goro admired the expanse of tan skin before him. Cris-crossed with scars making interesting designs across his skin.

“You’re beautiful…”

Manji turned back to look at the pale demon perched on the table. Legs spread wide and cloaked in a blue that seemed to make him shine. 

“I didn’t pay extra for compliments.” Voice gruff with a little embarrassment. That a man so attractive even considered him less than hideous. “Where's the damn-” Cut off by a smirking Goro reaching into one of the drawers in the table he was sitting on and pulling out the lube Manji had been searching for.

“That one was on the house. But don't expect any more praise.” Stomping over and taking the bottle from his cheeky companion. Pouring its contents on his hardness and his fingers. Holding those hips in place with one hand while the other probed at Goro’s entrance. Two fingers stroking inside, Manji watched the other man a little over dramatically act as he was getting pleasure. Arcing back, long pale fingers splayed across the wood top. Rolling his hips up and down on Manji’s digits. Small noises audible as he was thrust into. Fingers left him and something thicker pushed in. A low moan as he was entered, “I'm glad this is still intact after all of your adventures.” Manji pulled the other man into his arms as he fully slid inside.

“Of course, this is the only important bit of me.” Pale legs locked around tan, scarred hips. Arms clutching him close as he started to move. 

 

The table shook with each thrust, Manji was lost in his companion. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done this. Though he did know it wasn’t nearly as enjoyable. Strong, long fingers traced the scars on his back. Every few thrusts, digging in when he hit that sweet spot inside. 

 

It had been a very long time since Goro had actually been pleased by one of his clients. There was something tender about this mysterious scarred samurai. He wanted to memorize every scar and it's story. Lounge with this beast and make him purr. This was an animal he would certainly service for free.

 

Manji captured the other man’s lips. A happy purr as long fingers tangled into his hair and his head pulled in tighter so his companions tongue could delve into his mouth. Smirking into the desperate kiss. He’d forgotten how good he was at this. Manji knew he must be doing well for the other man to be this lustful under his touch.

 

Shifting the other’s hips into a slightly different position on the table. Manji pulled those pale arms up to sit on his shoulders. Goro’s head fell into the crook of his neck, Manji’s lips barely brushing his ear. Hitting that sweet button over and over. Hot panting against his tan skin, then cheek resting against his. Rhythmic moans, barely audible but enough to make the samurai’s skin tingly and tight. With a low and long moan Manji’s chest was painted with something that was not blood for once. Capturing those lips and pumping into that quivering body, only a few seconds behind. A very satisfied, guttural grunt racked his body. Holding his blue silken lover close. Casually kissing as they came down from the strong shots of pleasure.

 

“Would you like a bath?” Goro’s voice was smooth and sated between their kisses. Hands slowly rubbing the samurai’s warm sweaty back. Wanting to keep in contact, not wanting the skin on skin to end.

“I don’t have the extra for that.” Manji nuzzled his nose into that soft raven hair.

“On the house. I’ll even clean you up since I was the one who got you dirty.” Goro would do what he needed to have the samurai around a little longer. “I can even join you if you’d like…” Biting his lip, waiting for an answer. 

 

“I could use a bath”


End file.
